


【佐鸣BDSM】Blush

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: 佐鸣S/M情节涉及，有一点D/S婚后！婚后！非常没有正确的三观！OOC，与原著战后既给设定有出入单纯想爽自己一下按自己的想法走
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 51





	【佐鸣BDSM】Blush

宇智波走进火影办公室时有些诧异。

有人。

现在凌晨两点，而火影办公室早就灭了灯——刚刚在来的路上，他抬头瞥过一眼，不断放大的房间从外面看起来变成一个凌空突出的黑漆漆的大洞。

他走向办公桌，一边放卷轴一边对着角落里一点猩红开口：“你怎么还没走？”

“你写了信，说今天回来。”

“嗤，我又没说几点，白痴么。”

“就是没说几点我才一直等啊喂！”

他从桌上的烟盒里抽出支烟，走过去挨着鸣人坐下：“凑过来点。”

对方听话地探身，佐助就着那点火星猛吸一口：“等什么，博人已经对你很不满意了，既然好不容易早下班就应该早点回去。”

鸣人没有搭话，只是用缠满绷带的右手悄悄靠近那段拖在地上的袖管轻轻摩挲边角布料。

“这次受伤了吗，眼睛怎么了，进来的时候都没看见我。”

成年后鸣人显然察觉到不加任何敬语直接叫佐助名字这种行为携带着的微妙的暧昧，不知道从什么时候开始，交谈之间鸣人很少再叫他的名字，总是用你代替，或者干脆不加主语。

你怎么了？

来的时候吃饭了吗？

回过家了吗？

你收到我的回信了吗？

他怀念小时候，当Sasuke这三个音节从鸣人唇齿间吐出——轻飘飘地、痛苦地、兴奋地、愤怒地，合着他们之间的空气，缠绕冲进鼓膜那瞬间心里升起的饱胀感。

“没开眼。”他往后仰了仰，头轻轻磕在墙上，“不然你以为佐良娜的近视眼遗传谁？”

“……香磷？”

“去你的。”

空荡的房间散开几下低沉的笑声又归于寂静。

他们之间一直绷着一根上紧的弦，当他们总是带着伤害对方的心思故意提起背后的家庭时，它被扭得更紧或是稍微松弛，后者会为胶着的气氛带来点新鲜空气，充当仅存的笑闹。

鸣人掐了烟，右手食指在佐助大腿侧缘来回划弄几下：“要做吗？”

佐助在黑寂中挑了下眉。

云被风吹散，月光悄悄爬进落地窗攀上宇智波族人骄傲的脸庞。鸣人半俯在他身前仰头凝视，佐助仅露出的左眼在明暗交界的阴影下居高临下地俯视鸣人，皎白的月光沿棱角分明的面骨框线反射出一圈光影，衬得他整个人像是沐浴在圣光之中。

鸣人乖顺地垂下眼。他是审视自己的神，而自己，好像不知廉耻的罪人，赤裸匍匐在伊甸园的泥土上渴求欲望禁果。

宇智波佐助眯起眼睛吐了个烟圈，烟雾在月光下像闪着银光的薄纱铺到鸣人仰起的脸上。紧接着，带着讥讽的声音响起来：“我是教你这么跪的么？”

几乎是开口的第一秒后穴就自觉地蠕动起来。鸣人竭力克制腰臀间的战栗起身，挺直腰杆分开双腿，双手背在腰窝，滚圆的臀肉缩得紧实，悬在脚跟上方。他们之间仍旧隔着烟雾，宇智波佐助眼里的暴戾却能穿过一片迷蒙直接洒向他，让他的皮肤都为之颤抖发热。

佐助用脚尖踢踢鸣人胯下，开口还是讥讽：“跪好。抖得跟个什么一样，你这样回去还硬得起来草别人？”

他知道他还在生气，非常生气，越是生气就越在凌辱时提起他的家人，不断提醒沉溺性爱的他是多么下贱懦弱。

佐助从一开始就对他强掩内心粉饰太平的逃避行为愤怒无比，甚至这段畸形关系的发展就是为了平息佐助心中的愤怒。“如果你这么想要虚伪的和谐，”宇智波佐助在第一次按着他脖子强行后入时说道，“就拿你自己来换。”佐助的手指狠狠陷进他后脖颈的皮肉里，他的脸在地上被压到变形。鸣人觉得自己应该感到屈辱，令人羞愤的事实却是他的阴茎在被按到地上的那一刻起就硬得流水。

他的呼吸因为想到他们半强迫的第一次而不可遏地加重起来，胸膛随之剧烈起伏。

“求你……”

“求我什么？”

“……求你，给我。”

“求我的时候你应该叫我什么？”

“……”嘴唇开合几下，再出声时他闭上了眼。

“佐助。”

“佐助，求你给我。”

宇智波佐助满意地翘起嘴角。

“乖孩子，自己爬过来拿你的奖励。”

有的top在床上要求bottom叫主人，有的要求叫爸爸，宇智波佐助显然具体问题具体分析到鸣人的G点上了，他恶劣地强迫鸣人在床上叫他佐助，鸣人死也不愿勃起着发骚时叫发小的名字，直接被按着用边缘控制调教了好几回。

佐助看着鸣人乖顺地膝行至他胯下裹住龟头舔吮，因为跪着用力维持姿势的关系，线条流畅的肌肉在他身上裹得很紧。一股畅快的征服感在心中蒸腾而起，他抬手掐住鸣人的后颈随着深吞摆腰配合。

鸣人的腰臀不受控地随着阴茎插入的频率小幅度晃动，佐助一脚蹬在他贴着小腹翘起的阴茎上：“别浪，好好含，没干你下面的嘴。”他配合地吃得更深，佐助重重吐出口气后再度开口：“用仙人模式。”

鸣人停滞一秒，带着问询的目光向上看去。

宇智波佐助好笑道：“你是真没听到还是想故意领鞭子？”

“……”

喉头间的窒息与下身的疼痛被仙人模式无限放大，唤起新一轮性欲。鸣人意乱情迷地挺动胯部往佐助鞋底上蹭，后者脚下配合地变换角度，握在鸣人后颈的五指也改道深深插入他的发中，大开大合地草干起他的嘴：“你就这么贱？”

鸣人被顶得说不出话，只能放软舌头尽力张大嘴巴承受狂暴的侵犯，他的腰越扭越厉害，却离到顶总是差着点什么。

宇智波咬着牙下命令：“自己骚！我没那么多手对付你！”

鸣人双手摸上胸膛胡乱揪住乳头，刺激得腰部又是重重一陷。

明明眼睛是最纯真的天蓝色，眼角的绯红却和仙人模式的花纹缠绕在一起，月光下生出一种特别的魅惑妖艳。

宇智波被这副又纯又浪的模样刺激得脑子一顿，猛然拉开鸣人将他推倒在地，扶着阴茎就要往后穴冲。刺激突然抽离，鸣人剧烈挺胯想找回硬物，舌尖也不自觉探出嘴巴空舔。越扭越找不准位置，佐助有些急躁，不耐烦地用阴茎抽打几下晃动的臀肉，鸣人回神，这才停下胸前作弄的双手，扒开臀缝露出后穴。

这个角度能清晰地看到佐助一寸一寸钉进他体内，太过强烈的视觉刺激冲击着认知，羞耻一浪推过一浪，就差把他拍晕过去。

“别……啊，太勉强了……大啊！”最后3厘米佐助狠很朝敏感点撞去，鸣人被冲得眼前发白，却怎么释放不了——宇智波早在进入时就紧紧箍住了他的阴茎根部。

“佐助，佐助……啊求你了！”

“……我求你了……”

“自己握住，不能射。”

雾气漫上鸣人的眼眸，像日出前迷蒙的海面，佐助在这片海浪颠簸中起起伏伏。

“赶紧。”

鸣人呜咽着掐住根部，佐助腾出手用衣服在他脖子上勒了个结，转后去挑弄露在外面的那一小截舌尖。嫩红的舌立刻缠绕上来裹紧指骨做起深吞，指尖柔软紧缩的喉壁和龟头柔软紧缩的肠壁错开频率绞紧，快感沿着佐助的脊梁骨直逼头皮。

鸣人已经快到极限，生理欲望叫嚣着释放，但他还没得到权限，仅存的意识下意识地全部用在克制射精的欲望上，他的手快箍不住了。

“你他妈的……让你握住！”佐助抽出手指反手甩了他一耳光。鸣人被扇得偏过头去，下一秒躯体像一张拉满的弓一样高高弹起，嫩红的乳尖甚至不需要任何触碰就充血挺立，可怜兮兮地在潮湿的空气中打着颤。

情欲像浪潮一样一波又一波地席卷而来，脸上耳光带来的疼痛与羞耻、脖颈缠紧的衣物带来的窒息、前列腺被不断顶弄带来的性刺激，仙人模式将这些快感通通放大，偏偏佐助的右手又强硬地包住他的左手掐紧。

鸣人被憋的已经快要失去神志，全身都在大幅度战栗，他开始像蛇一样疯狂扭动腰身去蹭佐助胯下，右手自虐般地拧起乳首，终于忍不住尖叫出声：“我求你了！佐助！佐助！”

“求我什么？”

“求你让我射……啊！”

“让谁射？”

“让我射……让你的小婊子射吧！求你了！”

宇智波平日没有表情的面瘫脸上裂出一个恶劣的笑容，说出的话对于鸣人来说却像神的赦免。

他轻声道：“射吧，我的小婊子。”

高潮痉挛的肉洞有节律地咬着阴茎，佐助埋下头流连啃咬鸣人的锁骨与颈窝处的软肉。皮肤上淡淡的体香混着汗味变成最有效的催情剂，他硬着头皮大力插干起来。

“你连出汗都发着骚味儿。”

射精时的身体异常敏感，体表触觉感受器随着身体被肏熟争先恐后地张开嘴巴，鸣人感到周身潮湿的空气像无数双手一样在抚摸按摩他的每一寸皮肤。佐助嘴上不放过任何羞辱他的机会，下身还紧着撞击碾磨他的前列腺，鸣人难受地呜咽摇头，嘴里胡乱吐出没有意义的单字音节。

“不……啊！”

在佐助最后一下重重顶入肉穴释放时，鸣人全身痉挛地达到了干性高潮。

猛烈的高潮让两人都喘着粗气，宇智波佐助趴在鸣人颈窝里匀了匀气，再开口时声音已经恢复冷静：“起来了，去给你清理。”

他起身时嘴唇擦过鸣人的脸颊，鸣人忽然感到委屈。

这不是一个有意的亲吻。

宇智波佐助几乎没有给过他什么有意的亲吻，除了做爱中闻到他身上沾染着女人的气息，那种情况下他会突然发疯，变出三四个影分身一起想着花样折腾鸣人上下两张嘴，一边后入一边愤怒地让他口交或是同他接吻。

鸣人鼻根有点发酸，于是半撒娇半耍赖地伸出双手想求个抱抱，佐助却只是好笑地看着他，发现他没有缩回去的意思，只能无奈开口：“你一个大男人，我一只手。”

“也是哈。”鸣人讪讪地收回手臂摸摸鼻子，说话间带着点鼻音，“你先回去吧，我躺一下自己去清理。”

佐助狐疑挑眉，看他很坚持的样子便不再纠缠：“洗热水，别感冒。”

情绪来得又猛又烈，鸣人感觉自己快抑制不住大哭。他嗯嗯啊啊地糊弄走佐助，确保人已经离得足够远，才终于敢捂着嘴巴呜咽出声。

他知道佐助在气什么。没有征兆地结婚，明知道他会答应他的任何请求还装作无辜无意提起“樱等你好多年，不要辜负她”，甚至自作主张收他的后代为徒，鸣人都没有留给他自由选择的权利。他就像一只狡猾的狐狸，用自己的选择把佐助逼上唯一的路，他只能配合着火影也顺理成章地结婚生子收徒。佐助不能理解他这些行为的动机，只觉得他胆小又懦弱。

他很委屈，不是因为宇智波佐助什么都不知道就开始怪他气他肆意在他身上发泄怒火。他委屈，是因为宇智波佐助把一切愤怒的根基建立在漩涡鸣人不够爱他的立场上，甚至吝啬到连一个传达爱意的亲吻都不肯施舍给他——他一直在用这种方式表达愤怒，执着地伤害鸣人。

他怎么能错怪我不够爱他。

温热的泪水止不住地从鸣人指缝中涌出，他越哭越大声，已经从一开始压抑地呜咽转为嚎啕。反正无所谓了，夜深人静，方圆十米内就他一人，还不能让他偷偷躲起来发泄一下吗。

脑子很乱，雏田温柔的白眼、博人开合的嘴巴、御神袍随风扬起的衣角、成堆的文件、大名及高层紧蹙的眉头、鹿丸担忧的脸色，毫无意义的色素点拼凑成日常生活中唯一能见到的几张画面，它们在鸣人眼前搅成漩涡，缠得他快窒息。鸣人攥紧拳头大口呼吸起来，指尖和胸膛已经开始麻痹，泪水糊得他眼睛一片迷蒙，他够不到鹿丸专门为他过呼吸发作准备的纸袋。

我要死了，我要死了吗，我要死了吧。运气好的话，呼吸性碱中毒晕过去后几个小时没人会发现，就可以顺利死掉了。

恍惚中他想起上次和佐助见面时爆发的剧烈争吵，最后佐助狠劲一把攥住他的脖颈愤怒地吼道：“我当时就应该杀了你！”鸣人被掐得眼角发红，哭了一样回吼：“那你为什么不呢！为什么当时不干脆点杀了我！”漩涡鸣人从没预料到他成年后最大的愿望居然是死在十二岁——当年如果直接被千鸟补掉，不仅能早点见到父母，还不用经历后面痛不欲生失去师傅死乞白赖追回佐助拼上条命保护忍界违背意愿结婚生子这些个屁事。所以为什么不呢。宇智波佐助没有回答他，只是恶狠狠地啃上他的锁骨，将争吵转化为新一轮性事。

“吊车尾的？鸣人？鸣人！”

佐助的脸变得清晰，肩膀被捏得生疼，鸣人终于抓回一丝神志。他有意放慢呼吸频率，随后指了指办公桌：“抽屉……袋子……”

佐助立刻取回袋子递给他，鸣人对着袋子喘了好一会，突然懵懵抬头：“你怎么回来了？”

“怎么回事？”

“至少你还是关心我的。”

“你是白痴吗？！到底怎么回事？！”33岁的宇智波佐助奇妙地和13岁的宇智波佐助重叠在一起，成人与少年吼出关心话语的语调一样，连因为担忧而生气蹙眉的角度也一样。

“就没什么啊，很小的老毛病了，不碍事。”鸣人挥挥手想赶快站起来，幸亏过呼吸时会流汗流泪，不然他被佐助撞见像个小孩子一样嚎啕大哭的话真的没有办法解释。佐助不依不饶地攥住他的手腕，嘴巴抿成一条刚硬的直线。

鸣人换上年少时没心没肺的表情糊弄：“真的没事！快点放开我了我再不清理会拉肚子，你赶紧回去还能在早餐前睡一会的说。”

他不想解释，这事儿也没法解释，难道要说嘿哥们儿还记得十五年前你突然发疯抽八尾袭击会谈得罪全五影吗，对我就是那时候因为心疼你又无助不知道怎么救你所以在雪地里过度呼吸晕过去啦。他们又不是热恋期的年轻人，想法设法翻出旧账证明自己曾经为对方做过多么多么感人的事情没有任何意义，很多事嚼到牙根烂进肚里，让佐助把对自己的憎恨更多转移到他身上，这就很好了。他无法分担佐助心里对鼬的情感包袱，至少尽力解决自己这部分。

打发走宇智波佐助，鸣人草草冲了个澡赶去墓地。计划之外的过呼吸浪费了一些时间，再不抓紧很有可能遇上来看琳和带土的卡卡西——毕竟退休人员闲得发毛，真的会在凌晨五点找旧友诉衷肠表真情。

宇智波鼬的墓碑被他保养得很好，墓前杂草拔得很及时——鸣人喜欢闲聊的时候手里扯点什么东西。因为鼬的遗愿，墓碑上面没有刻字写明身份，宇智波一族在村里到现在还是善良的宇智波。他坐在光秃秃的碑石前眺望天际，灰蒙的地平线已经掺染上日出的红光。

“嘛，总之长话短说，佐助昨天回来了，没有受伤。”他无意识地揪下几根刚长出的草苗，“还有佐良娜，我有好好在教，小姑娘是和你一样的人，我会努力教她成为火影。”

“你、止水前辈、镜前辈，甚至佐助，我会尽力给你们宇智波一族一个完美的交代。”

“……话说回来我好像来你这里报道的次数都快赶上去好色仙人那里了，虽然都是为了报告佐助的说，但他会不会背地里骂我啊，毕竟你在他那还是个叛忍什么的……”

“好色仙人那时候说我是预言之子，大概就是改变忍界那种人，我现在觉得我唯一起到的作用就是四战打胜……我有时候觉得你的结局其实挺好的，虽然这话对佐助很不公平……但是起码，你坚守了自己的信念，保护了木叶，走的时候还看到了这世界的希望，除了不能陪伴佐助，我想你心里应该没有遗憾了吧。”

他换了支手撑住下巴继续道：“我的意思是——我觉得我不像我了，当我回忆起十多岁的那几年，像在审视一个陌生人的一生。还在跟着卡卡西老师实习火影的时候我就发现，世界好像没有变。忍者只不过是村子间政治斗争的工具罢了，四战前是，四战后还是。那些国家，只安稳了一年，或许是两三年？无所谓了这无关紧要，总之各国之间又马上蠢蠢欲动起来。大名们在最开始还会含蓄一点藏着掖着，到后面完全摊开了，争执着施压要各国之间达到制衡，影之间的实力、尾兽的数量、村里的不稳定因素……木叶被推到五大国矛盾的尖端，你知道的，木叶的忍者在四战时太突出了。”

说着鸣人抬起头困惑地看向光滑的墓碑，“……现在回想起战争时忍者，我会忍不住怀疑当初大家是真的放下仇恨与戒备达到和平，还是不得不为了自己存在的未来而放下戒备与仇恨去战斗。”

他又低下头鼓鼓嘴巴，再开口时声音变得很小：“我很怕好色仙人失望，我觉得我给他蒙了羞……我猜他一定会对我失望。”

为了各村政治耽误了一个女孩的青春，没有尽到丈夫的义务也没能做成一个合格的父亲，面对妻子和孩子们他觉得羞愧，于是他逃避回家，这种行径让他更为羞愧，像个没完没了的恶性循环；除此之外呢，自私自利地出轨偷情，还把他的爱人也逼上这条没有自由可言的路，哦，不能叫爱人，爱人是妻子，佐助只是他爱的人，并且还在恨他没有那么爱他；即使是投入时间最多的火影，也没做出什么彻底的改变，他师傅的意志，他自己的意志，明明那么深刻，却总是记不清楚，到逐渐变得陌生。他感觉到自己正在慢慢地沦为一个趋炎附势的“普通人”，但他阻止不了这进程。

不仅失败得一塌糊涂，还彻头彻尾地背叛自己。

每天的每天，12岁的漩涡鸣人愤怒地审视32岁的漩涡鸣人，32岁的漩涡鸣人冷漠地阅览12岁的自己。

我能感觉到我的精神在崩溃，我觉得我快撑不下去了。

鼬，老师，爸爸妈妈，有谁能听到这句话吗。

求求你们，听到我吧。

东方天际露出鱼肚白，他又静静地坐着听了会白日喧嚣来临前城市夜晚的宁静。

“……今天就是这样啦，你好好休息吧。”鸣人撑地起身拍拍手掌自言自语道，“还是先不再见啦，也许这是最后一次见到我了呢也说不定。”

佐助找到鹿丸时后者正躺在结界处的草地上看云。

“鸣人的身体怎么回事？”

“……你真是我见过的最大的麻烦精。”鹿丸不耐烦地坐起，“什么身体？”

“支气管哮喘？”

鹿丸觉得好笑。“你知道吗，我觉得你们两个应该是彼此在世界上最亲密的人，但你好像对他一无所知，这真的会让我怀疑我的判断。”

骄傲的宇智波拧起眉毛。

“别用一副看情敌的表情对着我，我和我老婆的感情线可是大家有目共睹的。”

“……我可以直接杀了你。”

“杀我干嘛？你青春叛逆期那点无处安放的憎恨还没消磨干净？”鹿丸觉得好笑，他坐在地上歪着脑袋打量这个唯二的宇智波族人，哦，唯二，不知道他现在习没习惯自己已经不是唯一。

“不是哮喘，是过度呼吸。”鹿丸懒洋洋地开口，“你知道鸣人前几个月曾经问过可不可以提前卸任，巧的是还死过一次吗？”

鹿丸看着宇智波瞪大的双眼无奈叹气：“你不知道，你当然不知道。你有很多不知道的事，宇智波佐助，从宇智波鼬到鸣人，你被爱保护得很好。”

佐助脸色逐渐变得难堪起来，鹿丸没有管他：“做不做火影不是鸣人能决定的。六道转世、漩涡和波风家的血统、身上还封印着个九喇嘛，要不当火影，要不封查克拉抽尾兽。重点是你，宇智波，他不当火影撑着，没人愿意放你出来。”

“大名们嘴上说着大爱和平心里盘算着怎么镇住尾兽。被忍者们叫出全名当做战友就真的拥有独立人格独立自由了吗？没什么用，以前是大名利用忍者忍者利用尾兽，现在是大名利用忍者和尾兽，金字塔尖上的那一层永远不会多也不会少。当火影就更要保住九尾，还要平安地保住，只有漩涡家的血统。”

鹿丸说到这瞥了佐助一眼。

佐助默默咬牙攥紧拳头，到底为她妈什么每个人都觉得他和香磷有一腿？！

“反正你知道那帮权贵，他们不会相信一个异乡人。鸣人只能尽快结婚生子，毕竟当上火影之后不知道什么时候就会死，可能是三代也可能是四代。” 

“嘛，我不知道你是为什么要去祸害小樱跟她结婚，但让你结婚确实是大名暗示过的意思，又可以用家人牵制住你又可以保留珍贵血脉。”鹿丸说到这里耸耸肩，“你知道的，血脉就是资源，资源就是大国竞争力的一切。”

勾玉开始转动，佐助不想显得这么情绪化，但他控制不住，仇恨的种子从上上辈开始就根植于他的血液之中。

“宇智波，我跟你说这么多废话，不是让你去报复木叶权贵。我说过，金字塔尖那一阶层不会变。高层动荡时很难保证别的国家不会侵袭，到时候还是鸣人受罪。”鹿丸突然严肃起来，“我说跟你说这些，是想让你知道鸣人的痛苦和矛盾。最近他的状态越来越不好。”

鹿代最近沉迷植物大战僵尸无法自拔，小孩执意把向日葵种在黑夜关卡，美其名曰挑战极限。鹿丸看过几次，夜幕下的向日葵没精打采地晃了一万年才吐出一粒阳光。

他觉得鸣人越来越像那些被放错关卡的太阳花，他正在以肉眼可见的速度枯萎。

“20岁前鸣人只犯过一次过呼吸。”鹿丸意味深长地看了他一眼，佐助不知道那是什么意思，他回来之后没有见过鸣人犯病，他也无从知道他未参与过的鸣人的人生。“就算结婚奶孩子以后，也最多只会一年有一两次。但是最近几年，尤其是上任以后，他的病发作得越来越频繁。”甚至每天早上上班前手鞠都会提醒他准备一个纸袋装在身上。“不是说有多危险，只是他的精神状态真的很糟糕，而且死活不去做心理测试。我拜托医院给他开了一些抗焦虑的药，但我再见到那些药时它们变成空瓶子立在办公桌上，在昏过去的鸣人旁边。”

佐助的皮肤在阳光下显得有些过于苍白，冷漠的脸上依旧没什么表情。

鹿丸也没什么表情地起身拍拍衣服：“嘛，就是这样，我得回去了，他下午还要开会。”

“不要觉得只有你一个人活在孤独痛苦之中，鸣人一直都在你背后托着你。”这是鹿丸飞走前留得最后一句话。

十一点，办公楼只剩火影办公室一间亮着灯。鸣人关上今天最后一张卷轴，搓了搓发木的脸。雏田和孩子们应该睡下了，再发一刻钟呆就关灯回家，反正在办公室留着也没有要等的人，佐助向来都是前脚来后脚走，这会儿应该已经出木叶八百里地了。

切，那个家伙，下次不知道什么时候才能回来。

十一点二十，鸣人关上灯的下一刻被一只手蒙住了眼。他下意识地瞪大双眼抓紧背后空荡荡的袖管：“你怎么还……”

“跪下。”冰冷的声线打断他，鸣人剧烈地喘息起来。缠着绷带的手摸上眼前的覆盖，十指交缠轻握了下后，鸣人缓缓降下身去跪成一个标准的奴隶姿势。

佐助绕到他身前拍了两下他的脸蛋儿：“骚货，这么晚了要去哪找草？”

鸣人迷恋地蹭起他的手掌：“没有找草，在想你。”

宇智波佐助的施虐欲在他柔软贴服的态度中暴涨，一下把三根手指捅进他嘴里抽插，“骚逼痒了没。”

“唔嗯……痒……求你操我。”鸣人配合地前后吞吐舔弄，腰臀跟着轻轻摆动。

“但很多事情，你瞒了我，应该受罚。”

鸣人身体瞬间僵直，几乎是话音刚落的同一秒就抬头看向佐助，眼里的情欲已恢复成清明：“你说什么？”

佐助站在他身前，眼神凌厉得像个处决者，他猛地扣弄进鸣人的咽喉，语气狠戾：“我让你停了吗！规矩忘光了？！”

鸣人被他插得直想干呕，佐助抽出被舔的亮晶晶的手指转手抽了他一耳光：“还有你应该叫我什么？刚刚我允许你抬头了吗！”

“……没有，佐助……我们停”

“40下，自己报数，再说废话今天别想射了。”

“……是。”

被当成两只手用了十多年的右臂对力量掌控得异常精准，鞭子打在大腿内侧时尖端会巧妙地扫过阴囊，敏感的软肉被抽得又痛又热，但被同时带来的是性器的欢愉，只这样抽了十几下就让鸣人带上哭腔：“十三啊！佐助……”

宇智波佐助不耐烦得重重抽过他的乳头：“姿势摆好了！没有绳子捆着你就待不住是不是！”

“嗯啊十四！”鸣人努力夹紧背部挺起胸膛，同时把折起的双腿打得更开。

鞭子像雨点一样砸在他的大腿、阴茎、胸膛，甚至有时候还会捎过他敏感的颈窝，在他就快被抽到高潮时撒旦的声音又在头顶响起：“敢射出来的话，打结后加倍。”

“嗯哈……求你了，佐助……二十五！”

“转过去，把逼露出来。”

鸣人呜咽翻身，高高翘起臀部，两只手掐进臀肉向两边掰开。

似乎是高高扬起又狠很抽下，鞭子与空气摩擦发出“咻”地一声，鸣人被这声音激得全身战栗，下一秒穴口便传来火辣辣的痛感。在空气中暴露的羞耻与鞭刑带来的疼痛混合在一起，奇妙地形成一种酥麻感觉，鸣人一边报数一边忍不住地收缩起后穴，一张一合仿佛搁浅在岸边的鱼嘴，几鞭下去肛口便被肠液濡地湿亮。黑暗中反光的穴口刺激着执鞭人的视神经，宇智波佐助用尽最大耐力才忍下把鸣人按在地上狠草进去的欲望。

“上面的嘴不是闭得很紧吗。”他手上下了狠劲，咬牙切齿道：“那把下面的嘴也封上好了。”

40下刚好抽完，鸣人还蜷在地上在高潮边缘挣扎，佐助已经点燃了蜡烛。温热的蜡油落在臀腰，痛感唤回神志：“唔……佐助？”

“翻过去，扒开屁股跪好。”

鸣人想到即将到来的惩罚瞪大眼睛，手不自觉地攥上佐助的衣角：“佐助，别，我求你……”

宇智波佐助面无表情，眼神扫过揪住他衣服的爪子，又带着威慑力看向鸣人。

鸣人缩回手，乖顺地恢复到之前的姿态。

蜡滴淅淅沥沥落在敏感的皱褶上，甚至有几滴直接进入洞口烫在脆弱的肠肉上。鸣人向来怕这个，被烧灼的痛感大过快感，他的阴茎很快疲软下去，但他还是尽力保持一动不动，温顺地接受惩罚。

肛口周围被封得差不多了，宇智波佐助转而把蜡烛插进他的后穴，拍拍屁股示意他夹紧：“做五分钟烛台。”

蜡滴沿着烛身滑下，慢慢在穴口间隙堆积起来，鸣人痛得直冒汗，穴口咬得越来越紧，蜡烛竟然没怎么往下掉。

佐助踱至他身前，缓缓开口：“抬头看着我，鸣人。”

鸣人抬头看向他的目光带着浓烈的爱意与虔敬。

佐助爱怜地抚摸他脸上的胡须纹理：“你喜欢这些，对吗？”

鸣人歪了下脑袋，好像短暂思考了两秒钟，“我喜欢你让我痛。”

这个动作让他看起来与小时候无异，佐助的心又软下几分，他的手来回在鸣人的颧骨、上睑以及发丝间来回抚弄，开口尽是温柔：“你是我的，对吗。”

“是的，我是你的。”鸣人像只被顺毛的猫一样轻蹭他的手掌。

佐助的声音依旧轻柔：“那么，你告诉我，为什么喜欢痛。”

鸣人眼神躲闪，不着痕迹地避开不断安抚他的温暖源。

“鸣人，你是我的。”

“你的思想，你的意识，你的痛苦，你的快乐，一切都属于我。”

“我需要你完全把自己交给我，好吗。”

鸣人轻轻颤抖起来。

“现在，告诉我，为什么喜欢疼痛。”

“……它让我感觉活过……它让我感觉，我真实地活在这里，和你有联系。”

“乖孩子。”宇智波佐助奖励似的摸了摸那一脑袋金发，随后绕到鸣人身后拔出蜡烛，扣掉肛口旁已经凝固的蜡块。

“跪起来，鸣人，屁股翘着。”鸣人听话地立直上身榻腰提臀，下一秒后背覆上来另一人炽热的胸膛。

“现在，是奖励时间。”说罢宇智波佐助提枪重重刺戳入洞。

这场情事裹着浓厚的温柔缱绻，跟以往任何一场汹涌激烈的性爱都不一样，那些隐秘深沉的情愫像一张网从四面八方织住他们，佐助一手扣住他的下巴与他接吻，下身顶着他的G点慢慢研磨。

“佐助，嗯啊……佐助……”密密麻麻的吻不停洒在鸣人的右脸耳垂侧颈，胸前两粒被一只粗糙的大手来回揉弄，他彻底沉浸在这浪潮般的爱抚中，家庭、责任、大名、道德，记忆中除了与佐助有关外的一切都被抛到九霄云外。鸣人放松身体完全靠在佐助怀里扭着屁股，修长的脖子拉出一条好看的直线。

性爱因为从未分开的拥抱与无间断的亲吻被不断延长，最后终于被磨射时鸣人好像同时达到了干性高潮，太过强烈的快感撞断他的意识，在最后昏过去前他听到佐助气喘不匀的声音：“我们是一体……我们不会分开。”

迷迷糊糊被搬弄着去清理又搬回办公室暗藏的小卧室，鸣人不知道佐助一只手是怎么搞定他的，也许是分了影分身出来，他现在管不了那么多。在陷入沉睡的前一秒背后床铺凹陷下去一大块，佐助把他箍进怀里，探过头虔诚地在他眼皮上落下一个吻：“睡吧，明天见。”明天？明天去哪见，他明天还在？几个问题堪堪晃进脑子，但他已经困到无法思考，仅靠唯一残存的意识抓紧胸前的手臂，然后彻底睡死过去。

虽然很累，第二天还是被生物钟准时叫醒。

他总是抗拒睁眼起床这个动作。新的一天又开始了，除了多了一次让他自我厌恶的欢愉经历外，与之前的每一天有任何不同吗。

宇智波佐助好像一直在等他醒来，他只多赖了几分钟就立刻遭到嘲笑：“吊车尾的白痴怎么到现在还赖床。”

在怀里醒来共同迎接第二天这种行为给鸣人一种他们已同居多年的错觉，这让他感到羞愧，于是匆匆起身拿过床头的衣物往头上套：“什么时候走？”

“不走了。”

“……？”

“干嘛？”佐助好笑，鸣人套了一半衣服转过头惊讶看他的动作有些滑稽，让他想起当年那个只能变出一个软趴趴分身的小屁孩，“我本来也应该一直呆在这里啊。”

“话是这么说，但是任务那些的……”

“交给暗部做就好了。”

鸣人对这突如其来的变化感到无措。佐助一直呆在村子里是很久以前的事了，那种感觉对他来说已经变得有些陌生。

他掩饰性地去刷牙洗脸，宇智波晃晃荡荡地跟进盥洗室靠在门框上从镜子里与他对视。

“你知道的，我可以把两只眼睛都封印起来。反正抠出去插进来很方便。”佐助难得开了一个玩笑，鸣人却冒出一身冷汗，他惊恐地转身，一时间厕所只有水龙头哗啦啦的流水声。

他果然知道了什么，大名们找他了吗，还是谁，鹿丸？卡卡西老师？这次会怎么做呢，离开吗，还是去找大名复仇？该死的那些猪杂，他就知道，这件事上他不应该妥协，宁愿让他们再把佐助关个十年八年也不能用亲情作为捆绑他的筹码。不是他小看佐助觉得他不够成熟，只是宇智波族一直是佐助的禁区，但现在他们相当于握着他的命脉软禁他，这已经跨越了雷池。 

他不怕他重蹈宇智波斑的覆辙，真要到那一步他会像初代一样阻止他，只不过最后不会杀死他，追一次和两次有什么区别吗，一个三年过去只不过是下一个三年，一步步地人生消耗在这场追逐中，死得其所。

他只关心一个问题，他还会不会再回木叶。

鸣人乱成一团，慌张下匆忙开口：“是我让的。”

佐助看他。

“虽然他们表达了那些意思，但决定人还是我，是我要这样栓住你的，为了维稳。”

“我向你道歉。你可以再……用千鸟在我身上穿十个洞什么的，但是木叶需要你。”

佐助轻笑出声：“我知道我在你心里能排到一乐门口的大黄后面，木叶第一，我不会再动这些心思。”

“我不是这个意思，你明明知道你和木叶不能做比较。”鸣人心头一跳，是了，他不打架，那他就是要离开了。

“……你要走了吗？你还回来吗？”

佐助还是那副古井无波的样子，但笑意正在从他终日冷漠的瞳孔里流出：“你会像以前一样吗？”

“我会的。”鸣人心里有些困惑，不知道这种问题的意义在哪，答案不是很明确吗。

“即使是六年、九年、十二年？”

“即使是六年、九年、十二年。”

宇智波佐助愉悦地轻笑出声。

“你的惩罚给一个就够了——继续好好做火影，然后和我偷腥。”

正大光明地捅破他们在偷情这个事实让鸣人羞愤起来，他的脸一下红到了脖子根。

“但我需要知道你的一切，感受，想法，困惑。”

佐助轻拽他后脑处的头发示意他仰头。

“漩涡鸣人，把你的命交给我。”

“然后我们一起下地狱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始不健全的bdsm设定其实是有意为之，因为在我个人看来，bdsm，尤其是ds关系，应该是完全交付与完全负责的关系，掌控与被掌控嘛，这种关系是很纯粹的信任，但我想写的佐鸣当下的关系是两个人对对方都掺杂了很复杂很深沉的爱【虽然可能没写出来，但我本意是想表达这个】，佐助爱鸣人也恨鸣人，鸣人爱佐助为了保护佐助让他少活在不愉快的自责里而隐忍了很多瞒了很多，包括他结婚生子的动机、对自己理想的否定迷茫和精神状态崩溃等等等等，所以这段关系能开始和延续是因为佐助的爱与愤怒和他的爱与包容（当然也有佐鸣在sm里都很有快..感的原因），其实算不上ds只能勉强算得上性里的情..趣sm那种，然后后面写到佐助说【我需要知道你的一切状态把你的性命交给我blahblah的话】，才是真正转成dom/sub的关系，鸣人之后就完全把自己交给他的dom了，在隐秘扭曲的爱里完全托付与信任，也是希望他们能通过ds这种关系都减少在自身矛盾的生活里的痛苦【虽然可能没写出来但我想表达这个】。
> 
> 然后关于为什么选鼬，是因为觉得鸣人只能把那些话讲给听不到人的，这些人里面自来也肯定不行四代和玖辛奈也肯定不行，其次因为带土和宁次是被鸣人改变的人所以也不是很合适，只有鼬和鸣人的关系适当而且还和佐助佐良娜近亲，而且鼬这个角色本身就很妙，和自来也一样睿智通透包容，但处事处世和自来也相反。
> 
> 咋说呢，就是想写鸣人做M的原因不仅因为精神抑郁，还有他想被佐助掌控施予痛觉，感受和佐助的联系其实也是感受和年少时自己的联系。成年世界就是困惑着麻木，被施予痛觉可以提醒他真实地活过。反正以我的垃圾行文可能没写出这个感觉。
> 
> 追佐鸣也有十年多了，其实从漫画完结起就没再看过原著向的同人文，感觉得了原著结局PTSD，既是抗拒原著结局也是怕原著向虐得太真实……其实抛开cp我也不愿意想看到他们长大以后的样子，毕竟是从小学真情实感追过来的，伴随半个童年和整个青春期，想到他们已经长成大人会让我觉得小时候满口梦想火影命运和平仇恨的那些人已经过去很久离我很远，觉得有点黄粱一梦，有时候可能还会联想到自己小初高那段时间。最后那段对话，其实也是想表达，可能长大成人之后很多东西都变了，但总有一些东西从年少起就不会再改变。
> 
> 前几天突然又想到结局，想到后来博人传匪夷所思的剧情，突然有点生气，所以就写一下爽文爽爽自己！每个人对角色的理解都不同，我的脑洞只勉强算得上一个平行时空的佐鸣。


End file.
